


Lingerie

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Knifeplay, Spanking, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Your man's reaction at you wearing Lingerie!





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I wanted to do something with lingerie with Bill, but then my mind went ‘oh and Arthur!’ Then went silent and thought ‘why not all?’ Sooo here we go, cuties! You get all the best boys!

##  **Charles Smith**

“...” Charles just stared as he glanced over your body, which was barely covered by the thin material. You noticed he bit his bottom lip as his eyes raised to your face. “What’s the special occasion?” He asked, getting off the bed to walk towards you, his body towering over yours without trying

“Nothing special...I just wanted to make you happy. You have been working so hard, I...I wanted to treat you.” You smiled up at your man, cupping his cheek when he got close enough. “Do you like it?” You asked.

“I love it,” Charles said in a heartbeat, making your face warm up. He wasn’t looking at you like meat, though; he was looking at you like a goddess. “You are so beautiful.” He muttered, his large hands grazing your sides, which made you shiver at the gentle touch

Charles knew what he did to you. He didn’t have to try hard to make you putty in seconds; his lips were enough to make you heated and wanting. You gasped when he picked you up, taking you to the bed to place you down, his body over yours like pray.

“Here, Hummingbird...Let me show you how pleased I am.” He smiled as his hand went between your legs.

##  **Bill Williamson**

Bill looked at you in a surprising state, forgetting his bottle, which was now spilling on the floor. “I...” He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, too anxious and flustered to say anything to you. Since he didn’t move from the bed, you made the first move; walking over to sit on his lap.

“I’m guessing you like it?” You chuckled, gently pushing his body onto the bed, your hands on Bill’s chest as your hips ground against his own. You already let felt the hard tent in his pants, humming at the friction between you two. “Your friend seems to like it.” You purred out, feeling his large hands running up to your hips.

“Shit, Girl. Ya are too much for me...” He grunted, his eyes running along your body, mainly staring at your breasts which was held nicely in the Lingerie. He bucked up into you, both of you moaning when the friction was getting rougher. “I’m goin’ to mark yer body so much, that it’ll be months before they fade.” He grunted, now moving his body to bring you close to his more substantial form.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, humming softly. “Then do it, cowboy.” You said, bringing him into a deeper kiss.

##  **Hosea Matthews**

Hosea looked taken back by your change of clothing, but a smile quickly spread on his lips. “My darlin’, are you tryin’ to give this old man a heart attack?” He joked, placing his newspaper down but still stayed in his chair, looking like he was getting comfortable.

“I wasn’t trying to. I just wanted to make you happy.” You muttered, smiling back at him as you stood there. Hosea waved a hand, telling you to come over which you happily did. You were about to take a seat on his lap, but he stopped you, pointing at the floor. The command made your face heat up, kneeling beside him.

“Oh, you have made me very happy.” The older man smiled, rubbing your head like a pet, but you didn’t mind. His hand tilted your head up, so you could get a better look at him, noticing his eyes have darkened. “Now darlin’, Are you goin’ to listen to me?” He asked, nodding your head as a reply. “Excellent...I want you to be a good girl for me and suck on daddy’s cock while I read my newspaper, okay?” He said, undoing his belt.

“Yes, daddy.”

##  **Dutch Van Der Linde**

Dutch went silent when you revealed yourself, lowering his cigar from his lips as his eyes looked at every curve and freckle on your body like he was taking a mental picture. He blew out the smoke before getting up, walking over to you. “Is this all for me, baby girl?” He asked, his steps slow as he walked around you.

“Yes.” His praying eyes made your heart pound into your chest, biting your bottom lip with excitement.

“Yes, what?” Dutch whispered behind you, a shiver going up your spine.

“Yes, sir.” You replied, rubbing your legs together. He let out a hum, seeming pleased. His body now pressed up against yours from behind, his large hand placed on your belly, his slow breath against your neck. “Sir?” You muttered, knowing he was teasing you to make you beg for him.

“Now, baby girl...I am not going to treat you like a lady tonight.” He whispered, his lips tracing along your neck, his moustache tickling your heated skin. “I am going to treat you like the dirty whore you are.” He grunted, his hand lower between your legs, his middle finger rubbing your clit in slow motions. “Understand?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

##  **Micah Bell**

“Well, well, this is a surprise...” Micah grinned as he walked over, his eyes could burn through your body at how much they stared at you. “I didn’t know ya had the balls to do this.” He said as he went behind you, getting a good look at your ass.

You yelped when he spanked you, biting your lip. “I wanted to please you, Micah.” You muttered, seeing him going in front of you again. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Oh, I am.” He said as he got closer, his hand running along the material, groaning as he watched your body stir under his touch, seeing your nipples harden underneath the Lingerie. “Ya have been a swell girl for me.” He said as his hand went into your underwear, cupping your pussy with his middle finger running along his slit. “Who owns this cunt, slut?”

“You, Micah.” You whimpered out, trying so hard not to close your legs.

“Good...But no point wearing that now, since I’m going to rip it off you and claim what’s mine.”

##  **Javier Escuella**

“Mierda...” Javier breathed out as he looked over you, seeming love-struck by the sight of you. “You are too much for me, Mi Amor.” He purred out as he walked over, placing sweet kisses on your lips. “Mmm...Never take that off.”

“I can’t promise anything, my sweet.” You giggled, your man kissing your cheeks and then your forehead. “Heh, showering me with kisses? We haven’t done anything yet.”

“We don’t have to.” He sighs, his eyes looking over you while his hands ran along your curves. “I am a lucky man to have you...Especially like this.” His body flushed against yours, feeling the hard tent in his pants. “Let me please my lady before we start anything.” You gasped when he picked you up, placing you back on the bed. He took out his knife, gently running it along your inner thigh before cutting your underwear.

“Hey, this was expensive, you know?” You pouted but had to admit that you loved when he took out his knife and teased you with it.

“I’ll buy hundreds for you, Mi Amor.” He grunted, parting your legs. “But right now...I want a taste.”

##  **John Marston**

The poor boy looked at you before his cheeks tinted with red, having no idea what to say or do. “I’m guessing your reaction is a good thing.” You smiled at John, walking over to place a hand on his chest. “No need to be shy now.”

“I’m not, just...Didn’t expect this.” He grunted in reply. “You...Look beautiful.” He said, sounding unrealistic. Poor boy.

“Thank you.” You pecked his lips and placed him on the bed. “No need to worry...I will handle the rest. You rest back and enjoy.” You purred out, grinding against him which made him groan.

“Fuck.” John hissed, his hands placed on your hips. “You’re killin’ me, Sweetheart.” He groaned, his nails softly digging into your skin. He did want this but wasn’t the best at showing affection like this, having no idea if he should be gentle or rough with you.

But you answered him when you grabbed his hat, putting it on your head with a teasing grin on your face. “Let’s see how well I can ride this boy, Hm?”

##  **Arthur Morgan**

Arthur was taken back at what you were wearing but seemed pleased; one of his eyebrows raised as his eyes lingered on you. “Was this meant for me or did I get someone else's invitation by accident?” He questioned which made you giggle.

“For you, Arthur. Always for you.” You said as you walked over, placing a hand on his chest as you pecked his lips. Arthur seemed a little flustered but grinned anyway, his large, gentle hands placed on your waist. “I hope you like it..?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? The woman I love is wearing something which is for my eyes only.” Arthur hummed, kissing you again, deep but sweet at the same time. “Mmm...Love. You drive me crazy.” He chuckled softly, his fingers getting tangled in the straps of your Lingerie. He picked you up, your legs going around his waist so he could press your body against the wall, feeling his hard-on against your clothed pussy. “Fuck...I want to be a gentleman, but I can’t hold back...” He grunted.

You tilted his hat up to kiss him again, your hand running along his stubbled cheek. “Don’t, Arthur.”

THE END! n u n/


End file.
